Supernatural Songs
by Pups Paws
Summary: Totally out of my league....totally crack....totally not the ShapeShifters deal. But why did I do it? What was it? The Title says it all. Enjoy and don't hate me. How can u smile is also getting a mention. Read if you like that story. It's an apology.
1. Chapter 1

OKAY. So this may look a little weird coming from me. But I can't help it, these things have been annoying me ever since I read Mr. Shoe's Friend's Supernatural Songs...yeah. So. Don't kill me. And Remember this. NONE OF THIS IS SERIOUS. Okay. By the way. With my other story. I'm having a little trouble getting through the part I'm in. How Can You Smile With All Those Tears in your Eyes...will be back real soon. I promise!! So...enjoy these idiotic things.

* * *

Good bye My Lover For Supernatural

_(By Dean)_

_After Sam has Died, but before Dean's deal_

Did I disappoint you?

Or let you down?

Should I be feeling guilty

Let our Daddy frown

Cause I saw the end

before we'd begun

I saw that demon

And I knew it had won

So I took what's mine

By eternal right

Took you soul out

Into the night

You may be over

But I won't stop there

I was here for you

And you really cared

You touched my heart

You touched my soul

changed my life and all my goals

Love is blind, but that I knew when

I first saw you, bro

I've picked you up

and held your hand

Shared your dreams and shared your bed (not that way)

I know you well, I know your smell

I've been addicted to you

Goodbye my Sammy

Goodbye lil squirt

You have been the kid

You have been the bro for me

Goodbye my Sammy

Goodbye lil squirt

You have been the kid

You have been the bro for me

You had a nightmare

and when you woke

you were crying loudly

and you seemed to shake

So I sat down

And soothed your tears

Remember that and how we used to be

I've seen you cry

I've seen you smile

I've watched you sleeping for a while

I'd be the Uncle of your child

I'd spend a life time with you

I know your fears and you know mine (sorta)

We've had our doubts but now we're fine

And I love you

I swear that's true

I cannot live without you

Goodbye my Sammy

Goodbye lil squirt

You have been the kid

You have been the bro for me

Goodbye my Sammy

Goodbye lil squirt

You have been the kid

You have been the bro for me

And I still hold your hand in mine

In mine when I'm asleep

And I will gain revenge for you

And I'll hang it by it's feet

Goodbye my Sammy

Goodbye lil squirt

You have been the kid

You have been the bro for me

Goodbye my Sammy

Goodbye lil squirt

You have been the kid

You have been the bro for me

I'm so hollow kiddo

I'm so hollow

I'm so, I'm so

I'm so hollow

I'm so hollow kiddo

I'm so hollow

I'm so, I'm so

I'm gonna miss you

* * *

So...no killing me right? Good. Cause my brother is already doing that. Cheap...sorry. Got a little distracted. There are more and don't worry about the looming threat of Wincest. Cause...I'm really not into that stuff...makes me a little more than sick...ya know. No offense to those who write it...but the ShapeShifter just can't stomach it. And yeah...I'm talking in third person now...AHAHAHAHAH. Right I'll see you later.


	2. Chapter 2

Was Originally The Only One by Evanescence. But...a little tampering never hurt anyone...the other one...I think was...ermmm Goodbye My Lover by James Blunt. I don't admit to liking him...I'm more of the Evenescence and AC/DC, BOC Led Zepplin type of chick. Am I leaning towards liking Dean?

* * *

Not the Only one

_(By Dean)_

_When Sam is contemplating his destiny, Dean is having his own problems_

When they all come crashing down – mid flight

Sam knows he's not the alone one

even thought he feels so alone

They find a backdoor out of life

He knows he's not the only one

I'm still grieving

lost and bleeding

All his life

He's been waiting

For someone to call his leader

All it's lies

I'm not believing

Heaven shine a light down on me

So afraid to open his eyes- hypnotized

he knows he's not the only one

He's never understood hunting

and I know he doesn't deserve

but he knows he's not the only one

I'm still grieving

lost and bleeding

All his life

He's been waiting

For someone to call his leader

All it's lies

I'm not believing

Heaven shine a light down on me

Sammy, don't look down

don't look into the eyes

of the demon beneath you

don't look down, you'll fall down

You'll become its sacrifice

Right or wrong

I can't help but fear

What you are without me

I you can't feel, you're not you

You're a demon

All his life

He's been waiting

For someone to call his leader

All it's lies

I'm not believing

That now he has a purpose


	3. Chapter 3

This one was Snow White Queen by Evanescence. Heheheh. Don't hurt me...but reviews would be nice...not nasty reviews...nice...please?

* * *

Psychic soldier

_(By Sam and the Yellow Eyed Demon)_

_The exchange in All Hell Breaks Loose Part One Between Sam and The Demon_

_(Sam)_

Slowly lock the door

don't look back

load the gun in the dark

And hide from you

Yellow eyes

You'll never know the way

your words have haunted me

I can't believe you ask these things of me

you don't know me

_(Demon)_

You belong to me

my psychic soldier

There's no where to run

That I can't see you

Soon I know you'll see

And you'll bow down to me

Don't run any more my Sam

Cause all I need is you

_(Sam)_

Wake up in a night mare

Frozen with fear

Your yellow eyes on me

I can't scream

I can't escape the twisted way you make me feel

I can feel you in my dreams and I can't sleep.

_(Demon)_

You belong to me

my psychic soldier

There's no where to run

That I can't see you

Soon I know you'll see

And you'll bow down to me

Don't run any more my Sam

Cause all I need is you

_(Sam)_

I can't save Dean's life

Thought nothing I bleed for is more tormenting

I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as you take me over

_(Demon)_

You belong to me

my psychic soldier

There's no where to run

That I can't see you

Soon I know you'll see

And you'll bow down to me

Don't run any more my Sam

Cause all I need is you


	4. Chapter 4

Was Three Wisemen by James Blunt. But Changed. Review!

* * *

Two Winchesters

_(By Bobby)_

_Bobby's being asked about where Sam and Dean are, after the Jail Break incident. Hendrickson is after them_

Cops said to me

Go steady with us

Won't you tell us what the Winchesters said

when they came down from Kansas

Hunted 9 till 7

all the demons they could find

But they couldn't escape from you

Couldn't be free of you

And now they know there's no way out

And they're really sorry for what they've done

They were two Winchesters

just trying to hunt a demon

Look whose alone now

It's not me, its not me

Those two Winchesters, they've a Chevy by the sea

Gotta ask your self the question

where are they now

Gotta ask your self the question

where are they now

Really sorry now

They weren't to now

They got caught up

in their hunting show

With their rock salt shotguns

And silver knives

They just hunt evil

and keep in disguise

But they couldn't escape from you

Couldn't be free of you

And now they know there's no way out

And they're really sorry for what they've done

They were two Winchesters

just trying to hunt a demon

Look whose alone now

It's not me, its not me

Those two Winchesters, they've a Chevy by the sea

Gotta ask your self the question

where are they now

Gotta ask your self the question

where are they now

Look whose alone now

It's not me, its not me

Those two Winchesters, they've a Chevy by the sea

Gotta ask your self the question

where are they now

Gotta ask your self the question

where are they now

Gotta ask your self the question

where are they now

Where are they now

Where are they now

Gotta ask yourself the question

Where are they now

Gotta ask your self the question

where are they now


End file.
